Unraveling
by jell-0
Summary: When a new girl shows up,weird things start happening. Strange accidents start to happen. And secrets, all the secrets that everyone has hidden away from the rest of the world, start to unravel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- The only character in this story is Allicyn and her adopted parents. I do not own any one else. But I do own the plot.

a/n: This is my first fan fic so if you don't like it, sorry. Please R&R honestly. I need all the help I can get.

Ron POV

I was patrolling the third floor when I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was ramming a desk into the wall. Oh no, not one of these again. I hate when I have to interrupt. Oh well, here goes nothing.

I walked into the room and saw a few fourth years learning to do the accio charm. Thank god. "Oi' you two! Go back to bed." I told them, turned and walked out of the room.

I was heading up to bed when I heard a noise. A different noise. It was a sort of soft banging, like someone was being pushed up against the wall. I figured it was the same fourth years. I walked into the room and saw them. Hermione, my girlfriend, snogging someone else. I don't know who, I didn't get a good chance to look at him.

I turned around and ran. I didn't know what else to do. I figured I could go talk to Harry, thinking that he would understand, since he is my best friend. I went into the common room and didn't see him. He went to bed, he must have.

Allicyn POV

I was sitting in the common room reading an issue of the Quibbler, when I heard the portrait door slam and a boy with flaming read hair look around wildly, as if searching for something or someone. He obviously didn't find what he was looking for, because two seconds later, he rushed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and heard a door slam.

A minute or two later, he came back down a flopped on a chair in front of the fireplace. It was just then that he noticed me.

Ron POV

Harry wasn't in the boy's dormitory. He must have gone out flying. I flopped on a chair, feeling utterly down-hearted, when I noticed a girl that I had never seen before. She had long blonde hair, electric green eyes, and freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks. Those eyes, there was something familiar about those eyes. I felt like I had seen them before. I just couldn't put my finger one where.

Allicyn POV

'Are you going to say hello, or are you just going to keep staring at me?" she asked. "I'm not sure yet." he answered, sounding amazed by what he had just said. Well, when you're done staring, I'll introduce myself." I said. After about ten minutes he finally said. "My name is Ron."

"I'm Allicyn." I told him. "nice to meet you."

"So how did you manage to arrive in the middle of term?" Ron asked me.

a/n: Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I have the idea for the second chapter and I love to leave people in suspence. As always, R&R. And thanks for reading this story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything except Allicyn, her adopted parents, and the plot. Unfortunately.  
a/n:Hope you like this one. It's a little short, but I do have a plan. Enjoy.  
Allicyn POV "It's a long story. I dont want to bore you with it." I told Ron. "You wouldn't bore me." He told me. "Well, it's kind of interesting I guess, but you really don't want to know." "If I didn't want to know, then why would I ask?" He asked me. "Good point. I guess I'll tell you. It'll take a while though. Anyways, my mother and father had been dating for a few months. One night they went to a club. They were dancing and having a really good time. They both had a few too many drinks, and my mother ended up pregnant. She tried to hide it from my father, she thought that if he knew, then he would dump her. She waited for a while, but then she started showing. She finally told my father that she was pregnant and he was fine with it. Actually, he even proposed. On the wedding day, he showed up at the church, all dressed and ready. But when the best man had left to give the ring to the ring-bearer, my dad left the church through a window and hailed a taxi. He waited until their wedding day to break my mom's heart. That's the kind of guy he was. My mother never really got over him, until he tried to kill us. We got away and my mom had me put into an adoption agency, because she thought that it wasn't fair for me to have to fear for my life every second of the day. So she has been in hiding ever since, but he found her and killed her. He came after me just a few weeks ago." "But you never told my why you came here, to this school. Why a school of magic, instead of a regular boarding school?" Ron asked me. "That would be because I am a witch, I just haven't gone to a magic school because my father knows I'm a witch and would search every magic school just to find me." I told him. "And I came to this school because my adopted parents are good friends of Dumbledore's and they wrote him a letter explaining my situation. Dumbledore felt that it would be best if I came here, because he was friends with my parents, and because I supposedly have a half-brother that goes here. Dumbledore thinks that it would be good if I had some family around to support me. Even though I don't know who my half-brother is." "So who are your real parents?" Ron asked me. "My real parents?" "Yea." "My real parents are..." a/n: Sorry I took a while to update, but I have been very busy. 


End file.
